1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates broadly to a system and method for stimulation of a portion of a living body by applying pulsed electrical impulses. In particular, the system and method of the invention relates to neuromuscular stimulation of a patient by applying pulsed electrical impulses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional apparatuses for transcutaneous, i.e., through the skin, electrical stimulation of nerves and muscles using pulse generators are well known in the art. These apparatuses provide neuromuscular stimulation by outputting pulsed electrical impulses having characteristics of varying amplitudes and frequencies. Illustratively, a typical apparatus includes a voltage control circuit or network. This voltage control circuit or network produces pulsed electrical impulses. A single ground electrode with two active electrodes in dual output, or alternatively, independent sets of active electrodes and grounds, delivers the electrical stimulation to the patient.
These electrical impulses are commonly monophasic in nature in conventional apparatuses. That is, the impulses do not alternate between positive and negative polarity. Rather, the pulses remain positive throughout the duration of the pulse or, alternatively, remain negative throughout the duration of the pulse. The monophasic pulses conventionally include a twin peak configuration having a fixed duration. The electrodes may be in the form of pads, which are positioned on the skin of the patient, for example. However, there are various deficiencies associated with the conventional apparatuses.
In the conventional apparatuses and techniques, it is desirable to be able to control the voltage delivered through the dual electrodes. In particular, it is desirable to be able to variably adjust the voltage delivered through the each active electrode independently. However, the conventional apparatuses are limited in this respect.
In conventional apparatuses, the dual outputs in each active electrode are not independent of each other. As a result, both active electrodes share any change in output experienced by one of the active electrodes. Accordingly, individual adjustments between the two active electrodes cannot be performed. Some conventional apparatuses have attempted to overcome this dependence between electrodes.
That is, in conventional devices, it is known to utilize two separate voltage controlled pulse generator networks to achieve independent outputs through such electrodes. In such conventional apparatuses, these two separate voltage controlled pulse generator networks each includes an active electrode and a ground electrode corresponding to each voltage controlled network. However, it should be appreciated that in actuality this is merely the combination of two basic electrical stimulators within one unit. The system and method of the invention address these and other deficiencies of the conventional apparatuses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the system and method of the invention to provide an electrical stimulator apparatus for therapeutic treatment of a patient that generates a unique triple pulse monophasic waveform in either a monophasic or bi-phasic setting.
It is a further object of the system and method of the invention to provide an electrical stimulator apparatus for therapeutic treatment of a patient having dual independently controllable, active output electrodes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electrical stimulator apparatus possessing the capability of reversible polarity and independent control of the voltage output to the active electrodes.
In accordance with the system and method of the invention, an apparatus is provided for generating a high voltage, pulsed electrical stimulation transcutaneously to a patient for therapeutic neuromuscular treatment. In accordance with the invention, the apparatus includes a voltage controlled pulse generator network that provides an output waveform including three monophasic pulses. This waveform is output to an electrode set including two active electrodes and one ground electrode. The triple pulse monophasic wave pattern is capable of reverse polarities.
Further, in accordance with the invention, each electrode in the electrode set generates independently variable intensities, while still using the common ground element. The voltage output of each active electrode is independently variable with respect to each other. The pulse generator network may be controlled using a processor, and in particular, a microprocessor, for example. A common control pulse is initially generated. The control pulse triggers a trigger pulse. The trigger pulse includes the three monophasic pulses. These variably spaced pulses are normally 100 microseconds apart in accordance with one embodiment of the invention. This waveform is fed into two independently controllable voltage controlled output circuits. Each of the voltage controlled output circuits in turn output to respective active electrodes. Accordingly, the system and method of the invention adds an additional voltage controlled pulse to the traditional twin peak monophasic output. As a result, more energy content is transferred to the affected area of the patient, while providing a measurable increase in patient comfort. Additionally, independent testing in development of the system and method of the invention has shown a twenty-percent improvement in patient outcomes over conventional pulse pairs.